His Return, Her Struggle Within
by sukura123
Summary: During her third year at Alfea, Bloom is experiencing unusual things. Things that were left in the past a while back. Dreams and memories that haunt her day and night. A dark one that is once again trying hard to resurface... Is she strong enough to overcome the challenges that await her before everything falls apart?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Winx Club fanfiction. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: Visions of the Past**

_**Bloom**_

_I was backed up against a wall, with no way to escape. Breathing heavily I clutched the left side of my stomach. The gash there is deep, and the blood is seeping through my fingers. I had fought with everything I had, but he is too strong for me alone. Where in Magix did he get this power?!_

"_Ah, I've finally caught the mouse." His dark tone holds a hint of seductiveness._

_His body is obscured by dark jagged shadows until he steps out into the small pool of moonlight. The cavern is lucky enough to even have light considering its underground. _

"_Get back!" I yelled shooting a ball of fire energy ball at him. It was a weak attempt because I was already drained. Where the heck were my friends? Where was Sky when I needed him? His red bony hand, if you could call it that, grabbed my wrist forcing me forward against his hard shell of a chest. I try to pull away only for him to throw me to the ground roughly. The worst part was that my injured side had hit the ground first causing a painful yelp to escape me. _

"_You disgust me! Take this as a warning!" Darkar raised a hand with a dark red energy orb pulsing with electricity. My blue eyes widened in fear just as he threw the ball at me._

* * *

"Bloom…Bloom." Stella, the fairy of the shining sun and my best friend was calling out to me. She removed her hands from my shoulders and looked at me in concern. I had zoned out thinking about the nightmare I had the previous night. I hadn't said a word to anyone, after all everyone has a nightmare every blue moon right?

It's normal, but…it felt too real…

I turned my attention to her with an apologetic smile on my face. "Sorry Stella, I must have zoned out or something."

"How can anyone zone about hearing the latest news from Solaria! My parents are finally talking again instead of fighting." Stella was beaming with happiness. We were sitting the middle of the bus on our way to downtown Magix, the city to be exact. Since we (more like Stella) would be here shopping to her heart's content, I wore my casual attire. A white and blue striped t-shirt with three pink hearts resting on the high right side. My short blue slightly ruffled skirt and my blue boots complete with white and blue striped knee socks. My red hair was tied back into a high pony tail and I swept some bangs to the left side.

Stella decided to wear her short ruffled sun dress. It was multiple dark and lights of the color orange and high heels. I don't understand how she can shop in heels and not get tired. I silently laugh to myself as the bus pulls up and we both get off.

Immediately, Stella grabs my arm and pulls me into the latest store without so much as a warning. This clothing store is definitely high class. I walked around amazed at how many items there are to buy. Knowing I can really afford anything high of the like, I walk over to a bargain bin. Seeing a cute pink halter top with spaghetti straps on it that is on clearance for sixty percent off had just made my day. I was thinking that I could pair it with a pair of blue skinny jeans, I wonder if Sky will like it? I blush slightly at the mention of his name, gosh, he was a dream come true.

"Hey gal come and check this out!" Stella loud voice carried over the store. I looked to the far left to see that she had stepped out of the changing room and into a beautiful but very expensive looking dress. It was a dark orange color, and curved in all the right places, the top part was low cut revealing her neck and the bottom flat with a high split on the right side. Stella did a few spins on her bare feet. "Well?"

"It's beautiful Stella, Brandon will love it." I assured her and then added, "How much is it though?" I asked. I knew Stella was a Princess and rich, but sometimes she did go overboard with her spending habits.

"It was a thousand but its on sale for five hundred. Isn't that great!" She twirled around once more and went to change. I forgot to mention that tomorrow night would be the Spring Ball at Alfea. After defeating the evil Trix yet _again_, Ms. F felt the school needed to wind down and what better way to do it than with a party. Everyone would be invited, I just know it's gonna be great.

After Stella finally pays for the dress, shoes, and her gold accessories, we finally leave. Soon another bus comes and we make our way back to Alfea and we arrive in our dorm. "Hey guys, what's in the bags?" Laya asks as she lightly jobs on a running machine, she's in purple and green polka dot pjs with her long brown hair tied back into a braid.

"Bloom and I did a little shopping." Stella answered as she walked passed Techa who was sitting on the couch texting Timmy. I could tell by the giddy look on her face. The technology fairy turned her attention to Stella and commented, "Without us? How illogical, but I'm surprised you guys are back in under two hours." Techna laughed and went back to texting. I walked down the hallway to the room Flora and I shared. Musa was coming through the open doors helping Flora move some of her plants around the whole dorm we are shared. I decided to jump in the shower and get ready for bed. After glancing at a sleeping Kiko in his little bed, I gathered my Japanese Cherry Blossom body wash, big towel and face cloth. I slung my pjs over my shoulder.

Once in the large bathroom, I locked the door and started running the water. Placing my pjs and other items on the counter, I waited till the water was hot enough, stripped and got in. I wallowed in the fresh scent of my body wash, smelling like freshly grown flowers with a hint of sakura blossoms. Then, my good mood was ruined when I heard haunting laugh, I was so startled that I dropped the bottle of conditioner I was just placing back on the stand. "H-hello?" I said thinking that someone had walked in, but how when the door was locked?

I shook that creepy yet seemingly familiar laugh off. I was just being paranoid, instead I focused on the classes I have in the morning. History 102, Advanced Magic 22 and—

The chilling laughter ran through the air again making me shiver. _Okay, the shower is either possessed or I'm going crazy. _I quickly stepped out of the shower, while wrapping my pink towel around me and using one hand to cut off the water. I dried off quickly and dressed into my white shorts and blue camisole. I used my fire magic to blow dry my hair and put all of it into one long braid manually.

My tense shoulders relaxed and I began to hum a song from _Teenage Dream_ by Katy Perry. One of my all time favorites and then I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste from the medicine cabinet. In two minutes I was done and I rinsed my mouth out and turned off the water.

As I was putting my things away, I dropped the toothpaste and stared at the mirror in shock. Staring back at wasn't my normal reflection, but the evil version of myself. In my old first year form with the black top, short skirt, black boots all of which were sparkling. The sneer on her purple lips didn't catch my attention, it was her eyes. Yellow cat-like, full of darkness and hate. "W-what…how—" I stammered.

_If I close my eyes, she won't be there_. I thought and I did just that, but she was still there looking down on me, as if I were a pathetic piece of existence. "You are me and I am you. We are one and I want out."

"N-no, I got rid of you a long time ago. You're just a figment of my imagination!" I replied finally finding the words to speak. I glared at her, wishing she would go away. The dark version of me snickered and placed a hand on her hips.

"Hello Darkar." She greeted in seductive voice.

"Okay, clearly you, _not me_, are insane!" I concluded, reaching for the door knob but my hand touched something hard, shell like. My blue eyes dilated in fear as I stared at none other than the monster himself.

I removed my hand quickly and staggered back, my hand brushing against a small green pot plant that rested on the counter immediately hit the floor with a loud crash. I felt my lungs constrict, it was as if I couldn't breathe, too much was happening in this bathroom.

"H—" I began but before I could get a word out, there was knocking at the door. Darkar and my evil self were suddenly none existent.

"Sweetie, is everything okay in there?" Flora asked quickly. I blinked hard, finally finding the ability to breathe a bit easier. I went to unlocked the door to let her in. Before she could see my face, I threw on a fake smile which I hoped to god she would believe.

"Sorry Flora, I accidentally knocked over the plant." I moved to the side so she could see what I was talking about. I snapped my fingers and a magical broom and dustpan appeared to clean up the mess. Soon the pot was as good as new.

"It's alright. Accidents happen, I'm glad you weren't hurt." Flora looked relieved. "It's almost ten P.M. we better get off to bed." She added as she stretched one arm. It seemed like she bought it, and I nodded to her in agreement.

As soon as I cut off my lamp by pulling the switch, I climbed into bed. I was still plague by what happened in the bathroom. In the bathroom of all places! It was almost funny but I had decided it was just me being weird and seeing stupid visions. I wasn't sure where it was coming from but with all the thinking I was doing on the matter, it was like one-thirty P.M. when I finally feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Concerns

**Chapter 2: Concerns**

**Bloom**

The alarm went off blaring "Teenage Dream" (how lucky am I?) which I quickly cut off by pressing a red button. It was eight fifth-teen AM. Class started at nine. I removed the blue cover and pink white sheets from over me and nearly bumped into Flora who was quick to balance herself.

"Sorry Flora." I apologized and Flora shook her head saying that it's fine.

"Good morning!" Techna appeared popping her head into our room. "Don't take forever like a certain someone or we'll miss breakfast."

Flora and I both playfully rolled our eyes, before getting dressed. Stella always took forever, choosing what makeup to wear, how to dress, and what hairstyle…After I was dressed, in my outfit from yesterday, I made my bed and straightened out the pillows. Kiko gave me a morning hug which I returned. And then my phone rung playing, E.T. by Katy Perry.

My heart fluttered because Sky was on the other line. "Good morning Sky!"

"Morning Bloom, how are you?"

"Pretty good and you?"

"Same here, I called because I'm going to be a little late for the party tonight. Dad has got me finishing up some last minute things." Sky said.

"Ok, that's alright. I—"

By this time, I was standing in the mirror combing through my hair, I was wearing it down today. In the mirror appeared Darkar, and he was holding out his hand for me to take. I gasped out of fear and didn't even realize that Sky had called my name over three time already.

"H-huh—I mean uh, I'm here. Sorry Sky, I have to go now." I quickly hung up as he was objecting feeling bad instantly. Now I glared at the large standing mirror, "Go away!" I whispered harshly knowing Flora was still nearby. I hoped she didn't hear me.

Darkar smiled and vanished and before I knew it, it was time for breakfast. Sitting at one of the long wooden tables with my friends, our breakfast magically appeared before us. Eggs, toast, bacon and assorted fruits along with orange juice or milk. I bit into a slice of bacon, the flavor immediately filling my senses, "Mmm."

"Alright girls, I'm headed for gym." Aisha walked off swallowing the last bit of her toast. She was the working out all the time. She also made sure to keep herself fit and healthy. Aisha always has fun and cool new ways to train.

_Bloom…_

I looked around, the girls immersed in a steady conversation of dresses they would wear tonight.

_Bloom._ That voice, it sounded like…like _her_

My eyes widened, this wasn't good. Suddenly, without warning, my face slammed into the table. The evil me laughed inside my head, "Ugh! Shut up!" I yelled as I picked up my face from the table. I just noticed how quiet it was in the lunch hall. My friends giving me weird concerned looks.

While I rubbed my sore nose with one hand, I was lucky it wasn't bleeding, Flora asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Stella chimed in gripping one of my hands in her own. "Didn't you get enough sleep last night?" she asked.

"Who were yelling at?" Musa asked curiously.

I laugh nervously before answering their questions. "I'm ok, I only got a few hours a sleep so maybe I fell asleep for a second or two and bam, that when my head hit the table." I couldn't believe I was lying to them, this is the second time I've lied to Flora. Oh I'm a mess… "I think I was talking in my sleep." I shrugged and the girls seem to accept the answers, but Techna look me once over again almost as if she knew I wasn't telling the truth.

_Oooh, someone isn't so gullible to your lies_. The evil me spoke from inside my mind.

I ignored her and focused on my friends, Techna had also stopped staring at me. I inwardly sighed in relief as we walked to class. Aisha would meet us in the next class. Although, I was eager to learn in today's magic lesson, but I had to excuse myself to go to the bathroom.

I was glad I was alone as soon as I got to the mirror, I was greeted with a wave from my dark side. I glared at her and frowned, "Ok, how are you still here? How did you get inside my head?!" I asked.

Her purple colored lips formed a crooked smile, We _are one in the same. I've always been there, in the back of your subconscious. Now that I finally came to light, all I need is your body._

"No!"

_Yes! And Darkar will help me achieve greatness. Besides what's so great about being a pesky little fairy anyway?_ The evil me crossed her arms and scrunched her nose in disgust.

"It's the best thing that ever happened to—"

"Hey, Bloom who are you talking to?" Bloom jumped. Aisha entered the restroom placing her bag from gym on the counter. Bloom decided not to lie anymore, she pointed to the mirror. Aisha looked but didn't see anything but their reflections. Meanwhile, Bloom dark reflection was laughing at her in her vain attempt to make sense. "I don't see anything.." Aisha trailed off confused.

"I-its her! She's right there with that stupid smirk on her face!" Bloom threw up her hands in frustration.

"Who?" Aisha turned to her friend, concern showing in her cerulean eyes.

"The evil me! Dark Bloom, she's punching the mirror right now though. She been appearing and messing with me. In fact, she's the one who caused me to—"

Aisha couldn't hold back her laughter. "Bloom, you can't be serious.." She said in between laughs, "You and Sky got rid of her, and you had no problems since. And we saved Magix." Aisha stopped laughing because of the serious look I gave her.

"I-I know that, but she's back and she's not alone."

Aisha shook her head, but said, "I think you may be under too much stress."

I crossed my arms over my chest in annoyance, "Aisha, I'm—" I gasped and stepped back in fear. "A-Aisha, move!" I yelled. Darkar was standing right behind her.


	3. Chapter 3: Do You Believe Me?

_**Chapter 3: Do You Believe Me?**_

**Aisha**

I looked behind me and saw no one so I gave Bloom a sideways glance, "Bloom, I don't see anything. You should—"I stated and was getting ready to tell her maybe she should see the nurse when she cut me off. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Lookout!" She yelled pushing me down and also dodged whatever she was scared of. A small part of the mirror had received cracks in the bottom and then burst on impact. Luckily the glass didn't hit us. "Aisha, are you alright?" Bloom asked standing up and dusting herself off then she extended a hand to help me up. I accepted and looked toward the mirror.

"Yeah but what happened?" I asked narrowing my eyes at the broken area. It was too suspicious…I noticed Bloom shifted her weight from foot to foot as she hesitated to speak.

"Do..Do you believe me now?" She looked from the shards to me.

I thought about it for a moment. I want to say no or should I say yes. But Bloom isn't one to lie about things, especially very important things. I place a comforting hand on her shoulder as I look into her eyes. "Given what I just saw happen…I think we should tell the others. If the evil version of you is returning…" Bloom winced as if the word had hurt her. "Well, I'm here for you." I remove my hand from her shoulder and give her a smile. _It's for her sake_ I thought to myself. _ We and the Specialists defeated evil Bloom and Darkar just last year._

"Thank you Aisha." Bloom sounds relieved as her tense shoulders drop into a more relaxed state. "Just don't say anything to anyone yet. I want to tell them." Bloom says as she walks passed me reaching for the handle of the bathroom door. "But…"

"But.." I go on after a pregnant pause from her.

"What if it is all in my head?" Bloom suggests, wringing her fingers. "If that's true then, I don't understand why it's affecting me now?"

"Are you scared?" I asked her in concern.

"A little..it's so creepy and weird." Bloom cerulean eyes widen as she glances upward at the clock resting above the bathroom entrance. "Oh no, we missed half of class!" She quickly grabs my wrist and pulls me along.

Throughout the remainder of class, Bloom seemed normal. She paid attention and took notes. And I had pushed whatever the heck happened in the bathroom aside. I knew it was nothing but stress. Bloom chatted with Stella occasionally and even performed a magic spell. She made a small fire dragon fly throughout the class room and disintegrate in a burst of sparkles.

After our third class, History of Magix, we dispersed to the lunch room. _Finally I'm starving!_ "Should we go see the boys today?" Musa asked. "We're done with classes for the day after all." The teachers had canceled classes saying that something had come up.

Techna nodded in agreement, "Aren't we lucky?" She and Flora giggled. Meanwhile, Bloom seemed spaced out. She received a nudge from Stella on her ribs.

"Bloom, are you coming with us?" The sun fairy asked.

"O-Of course!" Bloom replied quickly. She excused herself to call Sky leaving us by ourselves at the moment. Maybe, she was thinking about weather Sky would be there or not?

A hand waves in front of my face, "Aisha….Aisha?" Flora calls out to me, worry evident in her voice. I turn to look at her. "Hmm?" I responded.

"Oh sweetie what's wrong?" She asks catching the other's attention as well. Flora was always one to catch on quick when something is bothering me. She would know if I was lying in an instant.

"It's about Bloom, I think she is under a lot of stress." I responded in a hushed whisper.

"Well, let's make sure she has fun. We should all have a sleepover tonight." Musa said and we all agreed just as Bloom returned. _That sounds cool, it might just be what she needs_. I smiled. She seemed to be in a happier mood.

We decided to meet up with the boys at the park near Magix City. I was planning on have a race with Nabu around the perimeter. There's no way he's faster than me. The boys had arrived two minutes after we did and soon everyone was doing their own thing.

Flora and Helia were sketching a bush of green and yellow flowers. Musa and Riven were making out behind a tree and clearly into each other. Stella and Brandon were setting up for the picnic and they wanted no help. Techna and Timmy sitting on a bench playing some kind of virtual video game with blocks and math formulas. Bloom and Sky were holding hands while discussing the upcoming dance which was tomorrow night.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to found my boyfriend Nabu. We hugged and I gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hi Aisha. How are you today?"

"Good thanks and yourself?" I asked standing back to stretch my arms.

"I'm fine now that I'm here with you." He winked causing me to blush. I nervously laughed and before I could ask him something, he spoke first. "How about a race around the park?"

"That's what I was just about to ask. I wanted to see how bad you would look when I leave you in the dust." I smirked and to my surprise he immediately took off leaving me behind. "Naboo!" I yelled quickly running to catch up after him.

"Just try to catch up." He grinned back.

At the same time we were all having fun, something sinister was going on in the Omega Dimension…

**Sorry for the long wait and that it's a little short. I'll do my best to update faster! **


End file.
